The application relates to an electrical contact to semiconductor areas. For many known contact and barrier materials no or no ideal ohmic contact is feasible, if the contacted semiconductor material is lowly, e.g. lowly p-doped. In this case the persued ohmic contact reveals to be more like a Schottky contact including all its unfavorable characteristics, like an increased contact resistance, temperature dependent Schottky barrier and an accumulation of charge carriers of the other species.
In the field of semiconductor power devices like IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors), RC-IGBTs (reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistors), diodes, lowly doped Silicon emitter areas are beneficial for enabling an adequate device performance with respect to low switching losses.
It is desirable to provide an improved electrical contact to an emitter region and to provide a manufacturing method thereof.